Santa Baby
by the-magical-marimo
Summary: Sanji wants to do something special for his green haired lover on Christmas. Zoro comes home with a present for Sanji as well as needing to open a present himself. Hot, sexy times ensue. Pre-established ZoSan. Modern!AU Warnings: cross-dressing, yaoi, boyxboy, anal rated M for a reason.


A/N: Hey guys, so this is a long over due story that I've been waiting so long to post. (yay) Finally, for all of you who have visited my profile even though this is my first fic, thank you! So, yeah. This is my first fic so constructive criticism is accepted but please no flames! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece nor its characters. They respectfully belong to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Santa Baby

Sanji had never done this kind of thing before. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. The kinky Santa dress reached just below his ass clinging to his figure, showing off his curves nicely. It had a corset like top that tied in the front so you could clearly see his toned chest and pink nipples. He fixed the Santa hat so that it hung off of his head, increasing his sex appeal. He really hoped Zoro liked it because this was a onetime thing.

"_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…" _the blond hummed along to the current Christmas song on_._

The cook heard the front door open and ran to the bedroom, trying to get in the most arousing pose possible so that his silk panties could be seen from the door.

Zoro sighed, it had been a long day since he had to pick something out special for Sanji this year and his job at the dojo with so many lessons, and his boss had kept him later than he wanted to so he could give him a gift. You'd never think that Zoro's boss, Dracule Mihawk, was a pervert but the swordsman knew better. Before he left, his boss had stopped and given him a present and whispered to him,

"Give your lover a present tonight, but make sure you use these. And Merry Christmas!"

When the man opened the present in his car, he blushed. It was a box of condoms.

'That bastard…' he thought.

Zoro made his way into the house, specifically his and the cook's. They were lovers after all, so it wouldn't be uncommon. The green haired man made his way to the bedroom he shared with his lover and found it strange that the door was closed; it never was. Slowly, he opened the door,

"Hey cook? You in he-"

There, on the bed, was his lover. In the most arousing, sexual position possible. It was as if Sanji was trying to seduce him, and he was. Sanji peeked up at his lover through his long blond bangs, a dark blush covering his face. He saw Zoro's shocked expression and wondered if this was a bad idea. That thought left him though when the swordsman tossed something to the other side of the room and pounced onto the bed, pinning the cook to the mattress. Zoro smashed his lips down onto Sanji's in a bruising, heated kiss. Sanji kissed back with all his might and invited Zoro's tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance but the cook submitted to his lover, letting Zoro's tongue memorize every part of his mouth, just like so many times before. Finally, Zoro pulled away, both panting heavily. The swordsman smirked down at Sanji's kinky dress,

"Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you look right now, cook?"

The cook blushed, heat pooling in his lower region. Although he didn't want to admit it, Sanji loved it when Zoro talked dirty to him during sex. The blond gasped when the swordsman dived back in, this time heading for his neck. The green haired man licked and nipped at the spot where the cook's collarbone and neck met, earning a surprised gasp from his lover and a tilt of the head, giving him more access.

Sanji gasped and gripped his hands tightly in Zoro's soft green hair, running his fingers down and toying with the man's three gold earrings. He moaned softly when Zoro nibbled and licked his ear. The swordsman pressed his knee into Sanji's hardening cock, feeling the wetness. Zoro smirked and pulled away and straddled his lover, earning a needy whine.

"I will fuck you so hard that your tight, round ass will be sore for weeks to come. You'll be screaming my name out in ecstasy as I finish you off with a hardcore blowjob," whispered the swordsman in Sanji's ear.

Said blond shivered, arching his hips to grind down on Zoro's hardening erection. Zoro growled in the back of his throat, slamming his hips down onto Sanji. The cook cried out in pleasure as their clothed cocks rubbed against each other. Zoro leaned down, pulling at the strings of Sanji's Santa dress with his teeth. He undid the string and hurriedly pulled off the top half of the blond's dress.

Sanji gasped as the cool air hit his bare chest. The green haired man licked his lips and sucked on one of the blond's hardening nipples, his hand pinching and twisting the other one. Sanji moaned loudly, the sound reverberating through his chest.

"Now… ngh… Zoro _please_! Just _FUCK_ me already!"

Zoro looked up at Sanji, who had his head thrown back against the pillows in pleasure. The swordsman swallowed thickly and pecked Sanji on the lips again before sliding the dress down and off of the cook. He grinned and sat back, staring down at his lover between his legs. There was a small sheen of sweat forming on the cook's body, his bangs sticking to his forehead. Sanji's face was covered in a full out blush with his sky blue eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. His cock was up and erect, leaking precum through the silk panties.

The swordsman shook his head with a smile, and leaned down to whisper in Sanji's ear.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my little slut. That was only an appetizer; you're the main course!"

Sanji almost came then and there but knew that if he did, Zoro would never let him live it down.

"Sh-shut up you perverted Marimo-ahh~!"

He managed before the green haired man shoved a lubricated finger into his asshole. Sanji writhed at the weird but not uncomfortable feeling until Zoro began pumping his finger in and out of the blond. He hadn't even noticed when that damn Marimo had somehow gotten the blonde's panties or his own shirt off without him noticing but he didn't care at the moment. All he focused on was the pleasurable feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Zoro pushed in another finger, stretching and scissoring the blond. He curled his fingers, brushing against Sanji's sweet spot. All he cared about right now was pleasuring his lover before he stuck it in. The swordsman slid in a third finger, causing Sanji to cry out in discomfort. Sanji gripped Zoro's shoulders and nodded.

"Zoro… _now_!"

The cook growled out. Zoro smirked and replied with a kiss and smug tone.

"I thought you'd never ask, _princess_."

Zoro unzipped his pants and shoved them off, along with his boxers and threw them across the room. His impressive length sprang up, leaking with precum. Zoro leaned down, pressing his cock to Sanji's, rubbing them against each other. Sanji nearly screamed with pleasure but held himself back.

"Dammit Zoro! Fuck me NOW!"

Zoro didn't need another invitation as he gripped the cook's thighs and lifted up his legs, shoving himself fully into the blonde's ass. The nineteen year old knew that his lover had a strange kink for going in dry. He waited for Sanji to get used to his size before the blonde grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Move, damn swordsman…" he murmured against the other's lips.

Starting off slowly, Zoro pulled himself out to the neck before sliding back in. He began picking up the pace as Sanji's breathing deepened and moaning louder with every thrust. Suddenly, Sanji saw stars as Zoro hit that spot inside of him. He cried out, rocking his hips to meet the green haired man's thrusts. The blond cook scraped his nails along Zoro's back, wrapping his legs tightly around his lover's waist. He pulled Zoro down for a sloppy kiss, sliding his tongue along the other's. with one more thrust, Sanji cried Zoro's name out loudly, cum shooting out and covering his and Zoro's chests.

Zoro continued thrust into Sanji until he too came, moaning out Sanji's name. He rode out the orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to his lover. Panting as he came down from his high, he glanced over at the cook, who was also coming down from his high. He got up slowly, picking up his pants and searching the pockets for something. Sanji watched him with curiosity in his eyes; what was he doing?

Zoro grinned and turned around on one knee, presenting a black velvet box with a simple but beautiful gold ring inside. Sanji stared in shock at his lover. Was this really happening? Sanji watched as Zoro spoke.

"I know this isn't really the ideal situation you'd hoped for but I couldn't wait any longer. I just love you too much not to do this, so here I am, down on one knee naked, asking if you'd like to be my husband?"

Sanji blushed brightly, tears coming to his eyes. The two had been talking about this for a long time, but now, here he was, after some mind-blowing sex, asking if he would marry him. Sanji sprang up from the bed, ignoring the pain in his lower back to tackle Zoro to the ground in a hug.

"Of course I will dumbass! Do you even need to ask?!"

Sanji answered, kissing Zoro on the lips. The swordsman kissed back, sliding the ring onto Sanji's finger.

"Merry Christmas babe…" Zoro whispered breathlessly in his fiance's ear.

This truly was a Christmas to remember and if this was his reward for that outfit…

He might just do it again next year.


End file.
